


Just For You

by casstayinmyass



Series: Blue Jones x Reader PWPs [2]
Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coming on Face, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dominant Blue, F/M, Gun Kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Blue, Jealous sex, Light Dom/sub, Minor Character Death, Needy Reader, Objectification, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Service Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a past client gets particularly rough with you in the back, Blue finds you two and decides to take back what's his and only his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

 

Your heels clink against the floor of the theatre, long, smooth legs connecting and running up your short skirt. The outfit was skimpy, of course, because what the hell else would you be wearing? You lean over close to a middle-aged, overweight man with a beard who looks about ready to jump your bones as he stares unabashedly down your prominent cleavage.  This is Mad Moody, the high roller that came in all the time to get drunk and sleep with women. His name alluded to the rather... _unstable_ state of his mind.

"Can I get you any more bourbon, Mr. Moody?" you coo affectionately, even though just being near him makes you want to throw up. He smirks, feeling a clammy, chubby hand up your skirt, and you kick your foot up behind you, laughing coyly.

"I think I'll switch to whiskey now, sweetiepie," he grins, one gold tooth shining in his set of teeth. You wink, brushing a strand of hair away from your face.

"Sure thing- don't move 'til I get back, kay sugar?"

He chuckles deeply, his entire big body rolling with the laughter, and you have to hold back the scowl when you see his pants getting tighter around his dick. It's nothing new to see men get hard all the time here; it's a brothel, after all, and they're watching scantily-clad women dance for them. Who wouldn't get hard from that?

Your hips sway as you carry the tray with the gangster's glass, and follow a winding hallway where the "playrooms" were tucked. Just down the hall was a row of storage rooms, and the head office.

You grumble to yourself as you dump the bourbon into the sink, and pour a new glass of alcohol. You turn, and walk into the hallway. As you walk down the hallway quickly, you hear a voice behind you.

"You're looking hot, sugar-tits."

You turn with a startled gasp, and find yourself with a man you hate more than words. Charlie Bullet.

You want nothing more than to beat the shit of him, but you'd probably get shot for harming a customer.

"What do you want?" you growl instead, and he smirks.

"Feisty tonight, huh?"

"You'd better leave- you're not supposed to be here after last time you didn't pay..."

"I just couldn't get your scent out of my mind." The man advances on you, trapping you against the wall with his strong arms and a domineering gaze. "I loved eating your pussy, baby."

You shiver, but not in a good way. It was a cold shiver, one filled with repulsion.

"Good for you."

He chuckles, and leans in close, his breath hot and rancid against your cheek.

"Love that body... love your perky ass, love your..." he leans in closer, nipping your earlobe, "Tight little cunt around my cock."

You close your eyes, wincing. You really, really want to push him off, but you're holding the tray still.

"Get off me," you growl in a low voice through bared teeth, and he just keeps smiling, looking at you with a very condescending gaze.

"What difference would it make if I fucked you right now? Who would hear us?" he rasped, and you shoved against him. Barely moved, he stayed rooted, and pinned you against the cold wall.

"Shhh, don't fight it. I know you missed me too," he grins. You spit in his face, and he roars with anger. After a minute and a wipe of his face, he chuckles again. "Or not. See, I don't really care."

"You'll die for this," you grit out, and he shakes his head, entangling his fingers in your hair and yanking your head back, exposing your neck.

"No, you will- if you say no," he mutters, and you bite your lip. You use all your might, and shove him off you one more time. He grabs you by the waist and shoves you back against the wall, so hard you drop your tray and the glass shatters. You cry out, and he picks up your legs, forcing you in place. You beat his shoulders, but he's too busy pulling your panties aside to notice your futile fighting.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me!" you snarl, but it's no use. You can normally take care of yourself; better than any girl here, really- but are in a vulnerable position currently.

Just as he's about to shove two grimy fingers into you, you hear footsteps, and see the unmistakable grey suit and form of Blue.

"What in fuck's name is going on here?" he shouted angrily, and when he saw who it was, his expression changed from angry to furious.  "What the fuck do you think you're doing with her?!"

 _Blue Jones, your boss... protecting you? No... protecting his_ property, _nothing more- there was a difference. He looks a little wild- he was probably doing coke in his office. God knows how many bags of that shit he had all to himself in there._

"She's nothin' but a whore, what do you care?" Charlie replies. You feel anger flare up inside of you, and grab one of your heels, slamming it into his face. He yelps, and stumbles back, dropping you as blood pours from his nose.

"I'm running a fucking business here, I can't make money from under the table transactions like this," Blue spits out, and Charlie sneers, holding his bloody nose.

"Fuck you."

Blue smiles, and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, fuck me. Okay."

Then he takes out a revolver, and pulls the trigger. You gasp as Charlie's head basically explodes right in front of you, his blood thankfully spraying to the right and not all over you.

Blue walks over, aims, and puts two bullets right where Charlie's dick should be. " _Fuck you_ ," he mimics, rolling his eyes, "Amateur."

You blink. What just transpired with Charlie hadn't been all too different than any other day living at the brothel, so the possibility of sexual assault isn't what had affected you- it was the fact that Blue had arrived at just the right moment.

Blue looks up at you expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"Well. Care to explain yourself?"

"What?!" you exclaim, "He was the one who tried to fuck me! I didn't want to, so he... picked me up, and..."

"Honey," Blue says softly, leaning in close (which was very unnerving considering the fact that he still held the gun), " _I'm_ the only one who gets to fuck you. I own you. You're not the brothel's main cocktease for nothing. Be a good girl, and tell me what a cocktease is."

You swallow. "Someone who... gets guys horny and dump them before carrying anything out."

"That's right- very good! Three gold stars for you today," he says, a mocking undertone of spite laced in his words, "So that the designated _whores_ can go to town on our clients. Right, pumpkin?"

You suck in a breath. You still hate it when you hear your friends- your _sisters-_ being called something like a whore, but you can't say anything.

"Yes."

"Yes," Blue repeats, inching closer and brushing your hair back with the barrel of the gun. You flinch, and he smiles darkly. "No bullets left," he whispers, "See for yourself." He opens the weapon, and you see that each hole is devoid of any ammunition. You let out a breath, and he laughs as he looks down at the body beside you two.

"I used the last bullet on Bullet."

You would have found this amusing, you guessed, what with your rather morbid sense of humor. But presently, you were trying to fight down the feelings of arousal Blue was awakening inside of you. Feelings that Blue was not _supposed_ to be awakening inside of you.

He turns back to you, and the gun trails down your body, down over your heaving breasts, and it stops at the waistline of your panties. Blue smirks.

"Are you fucking wet for me?"

You frown. You hated how this made you look- like a shuddering little slut, desperate for her boss' touch. You just couldn't mask the utter need you had for him, despite the fact that he was a cold blooded killer, a drug dealer, a scumbag.

He grins slightly after your affirming silence, and begins to rub your clit through your panties with the cold metal of the gun. Your light moan and instant arch into the touch gives him all the answer he needs.

"You little bitch," he smiles in astonishment, "You want my cock, don't you?"

You swallow, looking down, and decide to give in and play up the part, for his enjoyment and for yours. You nod. His mouth once again quirks up in a wicked grin.

"Turn around."

You scoff. "Do I look that easy?"

Blue laughs in your face. "Whose fucking legs are spread right now? And are spread, hm, say- _every_ Friday night for me?"

You can't argue that, so you turn, facing the wall. This time, you feel nothing but excitement course through your veins, and suddenly, rough hands are on you. With any other person, you'd be revolted despite your constant facade. But this was different. _So, so different._

"Blue, please," you whisper, and he pins you to the wall with a firm grip to the back of your neck. You feel yourself get even wetter, and he drops the gun with a clatter, pulling aside your panties and parting your folds to thrust three fingers in. You mewl, gasping against the wall for more.

"Please, more-"

"Such a slut... so ready for my cock."

"Fuck me," you growl, and his grip on your neck tightens to the point of choking.

"Oh, _you're_ makin' the rules? Huh?"

You shake your head fervently.

"Good," he hisses, "Then shut the fuck up."

You shouldn't think what he just said was hot- you really shouldn't.... but you do. And now, you've got the sound of his fly being unzipped, and you can feel the tip of his thick cock against your entrance, and _oh..._

The feeling of being stretched so wide from behind was an amazing feeling only Blue could give you, and he gave you _no_ time to adjust, pulling back and slamming in deep. The angle wasn't perfect the first time, but after four thrusts of him pounding into you and moaning about how tight you felt around him, you finally cry out, overwhelming, familiar pleasure overtaking your shaking body. He reaches forward, and pinches your nipples. With every sharp thrust, you can feel yourself nearing completion fast, thinking of how he looks sliding into you so easily- maybe he was biting his lip in concentration; you couldn't tell.

"Right there!" you cry out, and he grips your hips so hard you know there'll be bruises. His thrusts begin to get quicker, more urgent, and you know he's going to come soon. You grind back against him, and he keeps you pinned, groaning low in his throat. After a minute more of breathless curses and sharp reminders of who the dominant is, he rolls his hips.

"I'm gonna come," he mutters, "Turn around, I'm gonna-" his breath hitches, "Gonna come on your face." You grin, and kneel down, eye level with Blue's hard, leaking cock, which he is currently jacking off in front of you. He throws his head back, and after a few desperate tugs, come is shooting all over your face and breasts. You open your mouth, hoping to catch some.

After a second of regaining his composure, he tucks himself back up, and you hear the harsh zip of his pants. You look at him, licking your lips, and he stares back.

"You see? You're _mine_ , baby cakes," he whispers, pulling you into a hungry, animalistic kiss before staring at the dead body to prove his point. You fold your little skirt down over your damp panties, smirking to yourself.

"I've gotta go get a new glass."

"Don't break this one. I don't want to replace any more fucking things you girls break."

"You can break me anytime," you murmur, and yeah, that's really cheesy, but it seems to affect Blue in just the right places.

"Go take care of my customers, before I'm forced to take you up on that," he mutters back, though not without a hint of a smile.  You wink back. It all comes with the territory; though parts of this job you have to say you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and request stuffs on tumblr: hearteyesdameron


End file.
